100 Years
by Jamie Scarlett
Summary: Has it really been 100 years since that fateful day? Titanic. This is one of the chapters from one of my other stories, which I have decided to post on its own.


**Me again! This was one I came up with in the middle of a geography lesson, of all places, and it got me thinking...  
It'll be April soon. April 2012. 100 years since the sinking of the RMS Titanic. 100 years since over 1500 people died...  
**

* * *

**Titanic**

I know the Doctor told me that I couldn't tell them anything of future events (World War I and II, for example), but I'm sure there's another one I'm forgetting. Something big, something... disastrous.

I lost track of Holmes' and Watson's conversation as I tried to remember what I was missing.

I did catch a few words, though, and they stuck prominently in my mind. Ship, America and 1912. I struggled to make a connection between them, and as I was thinking, my eyes fell on a newspaper on a nearby table.

I walked over to the table, causing Holmes and Watson to break off their conversation for a second and focus their attention on me, as I picked up the paper and went back to the writing desk that Watson had so graciously let me use.

I unfolded the newspaper once I had sat back down, and the headline instantly leapt out at me.

'RMS Titanic's Maiden Voyage announced.'

I could have sworn my heart stopped as I read that. How could I have forgotten?

April 10th, 1912. The day the Titanic set sail for America, to never reach it.

April 15th, 1912. The day the Titanic sank.

I frowned, realising that something seemed a bit... odd. I checked the date, and almost dropped the paper in shock.

The date on the paper was April 7th, 1907. Yesterday. And about 5 years too early. Wait. 1907. The ship didn't start being built until 1909, and it was finished in 1911. Why is there an article about a ship that hasn't been built yet?

There was a knock on the door before Mrs Hudson stepped through, to inform them they had a visitor. Watson thanked her and she left, as the visitor came in.

It was the Doctor, which was surprising as he'd agreed to come get me in three months, not three days. He looked the same as ever, spiky brown hair, brown suit and long coat, and white converse.

"Back so soon?" I asked.

"Noticed anything weird?" He replied. For a second, I thought he meant had I noticed anything weird about him, but he was looking around the room, apparently curious. I realised I was still holding the newspaper, and stood up to give it to him.

"Does this count?" I asked, knowing that it definitely should. "They're reporting on a ship that shouldn't have even been built yet, let alone finished."

He looked from me to the paper in alarm. "What?"

"Look." I pointed to the headline. "That's 5 years too early, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong?" Watson asked, looking over at us concerned.

The Doctor didn't answer him, but focussed on reading the odd report.

"You could say that." I answered.

He looked at me confused, and I looked up at the Doctor for an explanation.

"This... it's like there's something messing with the timeline."

That succeeded in getting Holmes' attention as well.

"The timeline of what, exactly?"

"The Titanic. Like Sam said, it's not supposed to have started being built for another two years, not setting out for its maiden voyage for another five."

"It's 190_7_." I said, emphasising the last digit.

"How is that important?" Watson asked.

"Because," I replied, looking over at him. "The Titanic starts being constructed in 1909. It gets finished in 1911, and it sets sail for the first and only time on April 10th, 1912. This article kinda implies that the ship's already been built and finished."

"Which it shouldn't be." Watson said, following my train of thought.

"Exactly."

"What did you mean by 'only'?" Holmes asked.

Oops. I'd accidently told them more than I should have. Funny how that can happen with a single word. I sighed and looked up at the Doctor, who shrugged and turned his attention back to the newspaper.

"Okay. I didn't mean to say 'only', it just came out. But, I suppose I could tell you, if you promised not to tell anyone else."

Holmes and Watson both nodded, looking rather interested (or in Holmes' case, merely mildly curious).

"Okay," I repeated. "The reason I said 'first and only time', is because… because it sinks. The Titanic sinks on the morning of the 15th of April, 1912. It hit an iceberg on the way to New York on the 14th, sank on the 15th."

They both stared at me.

"You talk as if this has already happened." Holmes stated.

"For me, it has." I replied. "For me, it happened 100 years ago. I came from 2012. April 10th, 2012 was the day I ran into you, Doctor."

Had it really been 100 years since that terrible event? The event that claimed over 1500 lives...

* * *

**Bit depressing, I know, but I thought that with it being April soon... It really will have been 100 years.  
Hopefully next time I'll come up with something a little more cheerful.  
Jamie Scarlett x**


End file.
